Microprocessing technology by lithography has been adopted for processes of manufacturing semiconductor devices including Large Scale Integrations (LSIs). Still finer microprocessing will be required in the future and attempts are being made to make the wavelength of light used in lithography shorter and to achieve higher performance of resist. However, it is becoming increasingly more difficult to improve the resolution by the above measures.
Therefore, microprocessing technology using microphase separation of a block copolymers is becoming a focus of attention. In the microprocessing technology, regular arrangement of microphase-separated structure of block copolymer is required and for this purpose, various contrivances are attempted.
However, the semiconductor device includes not only a region where a fine pattern is formed, but also a wide-area region where no pattern is formed. Thus, when a processing method using microphase separation of block copolymers is used, it is necessary to mask a region where no pattern should be formed by a resist or the like before a fine pattern is formed.
In order to form a pattern with less number of processes, various contrivances such as modification of block copolymers have been made. However, many processes are needed for synthesis of such block copolymers, which causes a problem of increasing costs instead.